A sweet drunkenness
by mikim
Summary: Jareth, drunk, pays Sarah a visit to tell her he's over her, now that she's been proposed by another guy. [one-shot]


Hey, guys, how you doing? Yes, I know I should have waited till the end of A little bit of Hell to write this down, but the idea of getting Jareth drunk kept on nagging me. Anyway, I KNOW that alcohol can make people do the craziest things ever, (I know by experience…) even makes people confess to each other (in my case, it was alright, since the guy already knew, but still it was quite embarrassing the days after…). Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy your reading. It's a one-shot, hope you'll like it! A sweet drunkenness 

Disclaimers: Yes, everyone knows I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters, so why do you keep on turning the knife in the wound? It already hurt knowing I will NEVER own Jareth!!! BOUH! 

A little girl around eight suddenly threw the doors of the library open and ran to greet the woman, sitting at the round table, which was ready for a breakfast in the middle of the library. "Mommy!!" The woman looked up from her book to gaze at her last child: a small girl with amazing blue eyes and long black hair. Hair that her father refused absolutely to get cut.

"Yes, sweetie?"  She answered. Mother and daughter were so alike; the only difference being the color of their eyes, warm brown for the first, and stunning blue for the other. 

"How did Daddy propose to you?" the little girl blurted out, taking a seat next to her mother.

"Whoa, pumpkin, why do you want to know?" Surprised, her mother put the book next to her cup of tea, smiling and a little embarrassed. A young man around seventeen arrived in the room and kissed his mother on her cheek, murmuring a good morning under his breath. He was tall, with short blond hair and warm chocolate eyes, eyes that were currently glaring at his little sister.

"Because, Gaborn's going to propose to Emerald!!" She said, not caring in the world of the lightening her brother was throwing at her by his eyes.

"Ah! Shut up! You brat!" He yelled back, trying to cover her squeal of happiness.

Their mother smiled gently down on her blushing son and on her little princess, who was glad to turn her brother as red as a tomato. "Oh, Gaborn, you shouldn't talk this way about your little sister."

"But, Mom, she spied on me again!" he complained.

"Just like her father…" the woman whispered.

"What about Dad?" Gaborn inquired, forgetting about his sister.

But his mother didn't answer his question, as she turned to his little sister. "You still want to know how your father proposed me, Rowan?" 

"YES!"

Another young man, older than Gaborn, with long black hair, tied in a loose ponytail, came in the library, yawning. "Rowie, when will learn to stop yelling?"

"Don't call me like that!! Mum! Tell him to stop!" Rowan jumped on her feet and stomped her little foot but a look from her mother and she stopped immediately and sat back on her chair, while her mother nodded to her. She then turned to her eldest son and told him.

"Hello, Eliot, glad that you could make it for breakfast, my son." Her oldest son was almost twenty and despite his age, he liked to sleep in the morning. It was a family joke to tease him about his love of sleeping.

"Well, good morning to you to, Dear Mother of mine. Where's Dad?" He ironically greeted her back.

"Mummy was about to tell us how Daddy proposed to her." Rowan blurted again.

Not really interested, but willing to humor his little sister, Eliot, as he took the seat next to Rowan, asked her. "Really?"

"Yeah!" 

"And why all of the sudden?" He asked again, lifting a surprised eyebrow at his mother, but it was Rowan who answered him again.

"Because Gaborn's going to propose to Emerald!"

Gaborn choked in his tea and glared at Rowan. "Oh, why in the seven Hells did I have to tell you? Rowie! Shut up for the last time!" Rowan's and Eliot's faces lit up with smiles which would have made the Cheshire cat proud.

Their mother smiled, but such a fuss wasn't really welcome at her table. "Now, you two, stop making fun of your brother and if you want to know how your father proposed to me then shut up and listen, will you?"

"Are you sure Dad propose to you? Haven't you chain him or something?" Eliot sarcastically asked his mother.

"Why are you my eldest son?" She bit back.

Eliot grinned and bit in his toast, "Don't know, maybe Dad was drunk."

"Well, we were when you were conceived." His mother answered, taking a sip of her tea while her two sons choked on their food, Rowan not understanding.

"MOOOOOM, we're eating!!!" They both yelled in unison.

"And that's also how your dad proposed me." Their mother kept on, hiding her smile behind the rim of her cup.

Eliot couldn't believe it. "Drunk?"

"Yes."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jareth was enraged. How dare she? How could she do this to HIM? Him, the Goblin King, him who filled each page of her sketchbook, him who followed her anywhere, even in her dreams or in her worst nightmares, how could she? 

He threw angrily the glass he was holding crashing on the wall, making, in the meantime, run away the few goblins left in the corridor, just outside his room. Wine dripped from the wall and Jareth took another long sip from the bottle of wine. 

How could she marry that toad?  

Jareth fell backwards in his chair, in front of the fireplace. It was late at night, or maybe really early in the morning and still, he wasn't drunk enough to forget. No, he could still see that awkward boy kneel in front of his princess, his queen and asked her to marry him. Jareth tightened his hold on the bottle. Her eyes filling with tears, she had kneeled in front of him and flew her arms around his neck, unable to speak: she had weep into his arms. 

Jareth threw the nearly empty bottle in the fire, making it explode. But he didn't care if the glass shards cut sharply his face, hands and body, nor did he care when the blood from his cuts stain his clothes and filled the air with its metallic odor. All that he could care was that the woman he loved, his beautiful Queen, his marvelous Sarah was marrying someone else. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few bottles later, Jareth decided to pay Sarah a visit to straight out things. Yes, to tell her, he didn't care if she was off marrying the first toad that passed by because he didn't love anymore. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If one of the Goblins had looked out of his window, by 5 a.m., he would have seen a rather weird owl flying, yes a really weird owl because one could have thought by seeing that barn owl fly that it was drunk.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sarah wasn't asleep despite the late time, she was just lying there, too amazed to be able to rest: he had asked her to marry him, but she had been unable to answer. Yes, they were dating for almost two years, now but did she want to spent the rest of her life with him? Did she love him? Really, love him? 

Sarah sighed and rolled on her side. 

Did she love William with that kind of love? Yes, she cared about him. Yes, she liked hanging out with him. Yes, she liked the way he made her feel safe, but, was it Love?

Suddenly, a loud crash jerked her out of her bed.

She threw herself on the bat, lying next to her bed and turned around to face whatever had dared to step in her apartment. Apparently, nothing was in her bedroom, but a loud noise followed shortly by a cursing was heard in the direction of her kitchen. Carefully, she stepped out of her room, trying to make the less noise possible. The sound of a plate falling and crashing on the floor made her grimace: whoever it was, wasn't particularly skilled thief. Sarah swallowed hard and tightened her grip on her bat. 

Thank you, Toby for forgetting that bat in my apartment. She silently addressed her little brother. 

The thief stumbled in her direction while a weird, almost metallic smell surrounded her. 

Oh, no. He's drunk! Sarah realized: by the way the man was walking, it was pretty obvious he had a drink or two.

Suddenly, the man stopped a few feet from her, as she was ready to send the bat knock him out. 

"Sarah…" the man moaned and Sarah's world stopped turning. 

That voice… 

Jareth…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Loosening her hold on the bat, till it touched the floor, Sarah, not believing that a drunk Goblin King was standing in her kitchen, turned the light on. And revealed Jareth.  He was wounded and blood was running down his limbs, falling in drops on her kitchen floor.

"Jareth!" She dropped the bat and ran to him, as he was ready to meet rather intimately the floor. She caught him in time and Jareth clung on her. 

"Sarah…" he said again, his alcoholic breath not really the best perfume Sarah had ever smelled. "You can marry that toad if you want."

"Jareth, what happened to you? You're…" She suddenly let Jareth fall at her feet, outraged, "A toad? William is certainly not a toad!" Jareth could only groan back for answer and Sarah couldn't help but feel guilty. "Oh, Jareth, I'm sorry, look lean on me, I'm taking you to the bathroom to take care of these wounds, now ok?"

"No…" Jareth answered, in a drunken voice. "I don't want you to marry him." 

"Jareth, please, come on." Sarah tried to pull him in the direction of her bathroom, starting to worry. How much blood had he already lost?

"No! I'm fine! Can't you see?"

"Jareth, you're going to bleed to death! Come on!"

"Now. Here, now, ok? Don't worry." Jareth outstretched his arms and tried to turn on him to show her he hadn't any cut anymore. Indeed, his magic had healed him, but his little spin on himself had made him lose his balance and he started to fall again. Thankfully for him, Sarah caught him again.

"I don't want you to worry!" he wailed and clung on her nightshirt. "You know why I don't want you to worry?" he drunkenly whispered. But not waiting for an answer, he yelled on the top of his lungs. "Because I love you!!!" 

"Jareth! You're drunk! You don't know what you're saying." Blushing, Sarah dropped him abruptly on her couch. 

"NO!" Jareth yelled back. "I may be drunk, BUT I know that I love you."

"Jareth!" 

"I LOVE YOU! I love you, but you hate me, now don't you?" Speechless, Sarah stared at Jareth, who in a way or another had managed to kneel in front of her, his fingers clenching on her shirt, his eyes were filling with tears and Sarah could do nothing but watch as a glittering drop ran down his cheek. "You hate me!" he cried. 

Sarah kneeled in front of him and rocked him in her arms, as he cried. "Oh, Jareth, no. I don't hate you, please, don't cry. Jareth…"

"And I know you love me too!" 

"Jareth!"

"I watched you everyday! I know about your sketchbook! I know you called my name in your dreams too!"

"Jareth, please, you're going to wake the people next door…"

"I don't care, don't marry that toad, Sarah, I love you. Marry me! I want you to be my queen, Sarah!" 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't believe Dad proposed you that way!" Eliot stared at his smiling mother. He, like his two younger siblings, had lost complete interest for his breakfast.

"And I can't believe you're telling them this story, Sarah." A dry voice stated from the door. Jareth, the Goblin King, arms crossed over his chest glared at his smiling wife. 

"Daddy!!!" Rowan squealed and lunched herself in his awaiting arms. Jareth steadied his hold on his daughter and walked to the table, where his sons were grinning like two devils. He tried to glare at them, but only elicited more laughter from them. He sighed and looked at Sarah, and at his disappointment, realized that his wife was trying to suppress a laugh too. Jareth took his seat, at the other end of the small table, facing Sarah, Rowan sitting on his lap.

"So, Dad. You were drunk." Eliot, his eldest son, smiled, mischief burning in his blue eyes. Sitting on the other side of the table, facing his older brother, Gaborn hid his mouth behind his napkin. 

Jareth tried to glare at him, but it didn't work at all. So he muttered. "Oh, shut up, Eli." 

Eliot burst in laughter. "I can almost imagine you drunk breaking into Mom's old apartment!" This time, Gaborn laughed with him and his sons were almost in tears from their laughing. 

"Sarah." Jareth wailed, "You wound me, my dear." 

Rowan pat her father's cheek, gently. "It's alright, Daddy, Mommy still loves you and I love you too." 

Jareth stared at the little lady sitting on his lap and kissed her, in her hair. "Well, thank you, at least, one of my women shows me some love and affection." 

Sarah laughed with her two sons and put her chin in her hand, leaning on the table. She raised an eyebrow at Jareth and deviously asked him. "Because I didn't that night?" 

Gaborn stopped laughing and asked his mother, eagerly. "Oh, what happened after, Mom?"

Jareth had a hard time to suppress the blush coming to his cheeks and snapped rather coldly. "Nothing for you to hear, young men."  But none of his sons fell in the trap: they both understood that their father was embarrassed to hell. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Jareth! You don't know what you're saying, please." Sarah was blushing madly. She couldn't believe it: a drunken Goblin King, the one that filled her dreams, had just proposed her. Wait. Who said he was filling her dreams? 

Cold hands against her warm skin startled her: Jareth had slid his hands under her nightshirt, caressing her sides, slowly getting up to her breasts.

"Jareth!!!" Sarah tried to slap his hands away, but he started to kiss her neck, one of his arms wrapped around her waist to prevent her from moving.

"Say that you don't love me." Jareth whispered huskily against her neck. "Say it and I'll leave you alone to marry that bastard. Say it, Sarah. Dare to deny it!" His ragging breathing against her skin, his hungry lips devouring her, his hands cupping her breasts and she, unable to do anything, because Jareth was her fantasy dream. Jareth was the man she dreamt about. Jareth was the one she lo-… 

"No!" Sarah pushed him away, panting and hid her face behind the curtain of her black hair. Jareth sat on his heels, breathing hard too, the alcohol leaving his system slowly as his magic started to eliminate its effects. 

Jareth moved closer to her on his knees and pushed her hair away, an only idea leading him: not to lose Sarah. 

Despite his still lightly drunken state, he knew Sarah was escaping him, he knew he was going to lose her, he knew and it torn him apart. Sarah tried to push him away again, without looking at him, but Jareth captured her hands in his and kissed her. Taking advantage of her surprised gasp, he pushed his tongue in her mouth, tasting her, teasing her. 

"Say you don't love me, Sarah."

Sarah, surprised, tried to free her hands to push him away again but Jareth… Jareth's nearness evoked something she thought was buried forever. Jareth… Jareth and his possessive way… Jareth who filled her dreams… Jareth to whom she had compared all the guys who had asked her out… Jareth she still drew sometimes… Jareth… Jareth who was drunk and telling her he loved her… Jareth who was kissing her… Jareth… How many times she had dreamt of him? How many times she had almost called him when she was lonely or maybe just because she wanted to see him? How many times did she turn around because she had thought she had seen him in a mirror?

"Sarah… Sarah, Sarah, say it." Why that damn man had so much effect on her? 

At the emotions he stirred in her, Sarah felt herself losing to them… She had never felt that way with William. Never. Love with him was always gentle but here, in Jareth's arms, she felt desired, she felt… loved. 

Loved. 

"Jareth…" As she moaned in a helpless surrender, Jareth felt like he was going to explode: he needed her, now, he needed more that this little caresses he was giving her right now. He captured one of her knees and wrapped it around his waist and stood up, the other following naturally, never letting go of her mouth. 

Loved.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his fair hair, and tightened her hold around his waist. Jareth held her closer to him and when she rocked against his body, he let a groan of frustration escape his lips. He slammed her back against the next wall and ran his hands under her nightshirt again, cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples, caressing them until they were hard and erected. He let her mouth escaped when she arced her neck to him and he willingly obliged her silent plea trailing hot and hungry kisses down her throat.

Loved.

Sarah let her hands wander on his back and shivered against him, when he started to suck on her pulse point rather hard. As if they were engaged in a dual dance, the two of them fought for dominance when Jareth claimed Sarah's mouth again: each other trying to dominate the other's tongue.

Jareth.

Sarah nibbled his neck making him moan her name, a bitter-sweet heat surrounding them, cooling them, arousing them, teasing their over-sensitive nerves. Still holding her, her legs around his waist, he went awkwardly to her room. 

He dumped her on the bed but crawled immediately on her, never satisfied of her, seeking her mouth again. His heated gaze traveled on her and Sarah felt her shirt and his were dramatically in the way. She pulled on his while he was busy to free her from her nightshirt. His skin under her fingers felt like velvet to her and she caressed her chest, her mouth following her hands.  

When suddenly Jareth fell heavily on her.

"Jareth?" 

She blinked several times before understanding: Jareth fell asleep… On her, while he was making love to her. Sighing, Sarah fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling for few minutes, before she started laughing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dad fell asleep on you?" Eliot put his glass down.

Sarah smiled to him, nodding. "Huh, huh, he was seducing me but because of the alcohol, he fell asleep on me."

"How did Daddy seduce you, Mom?" Rowan, still sitting on Jareth's lap, inquired.

Her father choked on his food but regained his composure shortly after, helped by the crystal-like laughter of Sarah, and told her rather embarrassed. "You're too young to hear that young lady." Damn, he should have insisted more that morning about that breakfast in bed.

Rowan titled her head on the side, a little finger on her lower lip. "Is it the same way that the one when I found Eliot and Sybil, in Eliot's room?" 

"Yes, sweetie." Eliot started to cough, while his mother answered Rowan.

"Oh." Rowan looked thoughtful for a while, when Eliot was still trying to recover from the deep blush covering his face. "I hope you won't drink before proposing to Emerald, Gab." She added to her blond brother.

"Yeah, I promise, Rowie." Gaborn answered.

"But what happened to that William guy, the one you were about to marry with?" Eliot asked suddenly.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her husband. "You tell them?" 

"You're the one who started the story, finish it now." he answered back, trying to keep what was left of his dignity. 

"Your dad sent him some peaches. And to my neighbors too." 

They all burst in laughter, except Jareth who tried to look uninterested by their chat.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later, after that Rowan and Gaborn had left the room, when Jareth and Eliot were talking about some kingdom affairs, Sarah took her book and started to read again. The library had become her favorite place in the whole castle, maybe because it was where Jareth spent half of his time, working, maybe it was because of all the books stored in, she didn't know, but she liked the scent of this room, it smelled like… Jareth. Sarah smiled softly and lost complete interest in her book.

This is how Eliot found his mother, staring into space by the window, an open book on her lap. Eliot was curious, it was a trait shared by the three royal children but he knew he could have that answer now that his two younger siblings were out of the room. "So, Mom, what happened the morning after?"

Sarah snapped out of her reverie and turned her eyes to Eliot. Jareth was sitting at his desk, not far from them and when he heard Eliot's question, he turned around, an eyebrow up. "Well, your father woke up with a beautiful hang-over. You see, even magic couldn't erase five bottle of wine…"

"Four and a half." Jareth interrupted.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, when he woke up, I had fallen asleep and your father is a dead-weight when he sleeps so I couldn't move him and I fell asleep him on top of me, and…" 

"Oh, would you just stick to the story?" He already felt bad that his children knew how he started to court their mother.

"Anyway, when he woke up, he freaked out."

"I did not freak out!" He interrupted again, shocked.

Not bothering to acknowledge Jareth's outraged interruption, Sarah kept on. "And he woke me up. I spent the day with him, in my apartment and we talked about what had happened the night before. Jareth confessed why he had to brink until he couldn't stay up alone… and I understood. I understood I was in love with your father. I've always been." She added softly, looking at Jareth. The latter smiled back 

"Oh, please, people, wait to be in your private rooms, thank you!" Eliot exclaimed making Jareth smile and Sarah laugh. 

"So, when he asked me another time, sober, to marry him, I said yes." Sarah added.

"But you said yes to William before." Eliot interjected.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't say anything to William. I mean, when he proposed to me, I was too shocked and moved to do anything but burst in tears. But, that night, when your father came over, I realized for the first time how it felt to be loved by somebody and I didn't want that to let go. Is your curiosity satisfied, dear heir prince of the Goblin Kingdom?"

"Well, I thank you, Royal Mother of mine, and yes my curiosity is satisfied, My Queen." Her son bowed rather insolently to her but she knew he was joking. 

Jareth stood up and walked casually towards Sarah, his eyes glittering with a flame she knew perfectly. "Good, since the history lesson seems to be over, what would you say, my Queen, for a short journey in our private rooms as your son put it?" he asked, extending a hand to her.

"So, now it's my son?" Sarah stood up as well taking his hand.

Jareth and Sarah left the library under the laughing eyes of their older son. Eliot laughed softly alone in the library, thinking that he should maybe thank any god who thought of giving the Goblin King all that bottles of wine.

Okay, it's quite weird, it's kind of rushed too, but I needed to get that written down. Now, I can go back, peacefully to .A little Bit of Hell.

Eh, guys, don't forget to tell me how it was.

Mikim


End file.
